


You Can't Hide Secrets From A Bat

by BattyIntentions



Series: Mr. Red [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tim, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sub Dick, Sub Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Jason and Dick both have kinks that they're scared to tell Tim. It's too bad that he already has them figured out...or rather, it's a good thing that he does. Tim's a good Dom and takes care of his boys in every way they like, even if it takes a little work to get there.





	You Can't Hide Secrets From A Bat

Jason collapsed into the soft bed with a groan. He'd fight Roy if he tried to move him...if he could find the energy to. Kory floated over and pulled Jason into sitting up, leaning him against her side. Their mission together had been a lot more stressful and time consuming than any of them had expected, ending in nothing but exhaustion and tension. So instead of splitting up to go home, the trio had stayed together. Now they were on Kory's ship on their island. Roy plopped down on Jason's other side with the laptop, setting it up in front of them.

“What are our choices tonight?” Kory asked, petting a hand through Jason's hair. Even though he was tired, he knew he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. He was still too tense.

“Well, I've got porn parodies and b-rated horror flicks. Take your pick.”

“I think a good laugh would do us good. Jason?”

“I don't care as long as it's not obnoxious.”

“Then the parody it is. I found one that should do the trick.” Roy started the movie and Jason felt the tension starting to leave his body. The movie was actually rather funny, with overly-exaggerated sex scenes and ridiculous dialogue to match the clusterfuck that was the plot. Jason dozed off somewhere around the middle, waking up some time after the movie had ended, thirsty and blearily trying to regain his bearings. The first thing to catch his attention was the fact that he was right in the middle of their cuddle pile. Roy had his leg thrown over Jason's and Kory had an arm wrapped around his waist. The second thing he noticed was that there was another video playing on the screen. In it, a man was tied down in the center of a bed, spread eagle and completely unable to move. Jason felt the sudden rush of heat in his groin as the man struggled before giving in and falling limp on the bed. Another man walked on screen and ran teasing fingers down the man's torso, cooing to him encouragingly. Jason slammed the laptop shut and tried to smother the blush across his cheeks and the arousal in his gut. He quickly slid out from between them and tried to sneak out of the room.

“Jaybird, where're you going? Did you have a nightmare?” Roy yawned out, sitting up. For once, Jason wished Roy wasn't so easy to wake up.

“No, I just gotta piss. Go back to bed Harper.”

“M'kay. Wake me when you wanna get back in the middle.” Jason watched Roy fall right back asleep and bolted out of the bedroom and straight into the nearest bathroom. He locked the door and immediately shoved his underwear down to grasp at his aching cock. Jason bit down on his knuckles to keep quiet as he roughly stroked himself. He shouldn't have been this turned on, yet here he was, rapidly jerking off to the clip, thinking about what the ropes would feel like on his own skin, how they would look if Tim tied them into whatever intricate knots he pleased. He came and shame chased away his post-orgasmic bliss. There had to be something wrong with him if, after all the shit he'd been through, he still wanted someone to tie him down. He'd _died_ bound and helpless, he should have been disgusted at the thought. Jason cleaned up and went into the kitchen to drain a glass of water. He glanced at his reflection in the window and sighed. Just what he needed, another thing to add to the list of reasons he was fucked up.

* * *

 

The first week back was torture. Tim had a scene planned for them for the weekend and Jason honestly didn't think he wanted to be a part of it anymore. He was afraid that if he joined in, he would let his secret slip. Still, Jason wasn't one to back down or out. As Friday drew closer, Jason found himself completely unable to even _look_ at Tim without feeling guilty. He spent most of the day out and about, running errands and following up on a couple of leads just so he wouldn't run the risk of running into him. That only made him feel even more guilty, but it was guilt he could live with it if it meant keeping his secret. Jason headed home to make dinner early enough that he would be the first home but late enough that he would only _just_ beat them back. The apartment was quiet and dark, yet Jason could sense that someone else was inside. He tensed, slyly grabbing one of his hidden knives. Nobody else should have been back.

“Welcome home,” Tim called from his bedroom and Jason stayed tense for an entirely different reason. He sheathed his knife.

“What are you doing home early?” Jason dropped his jacket off in his room and went straight into the kitchen to cook.

“Most of the work I had left I could do here so I figured why not.” Nothing more is said and Jason tried to ignore how tense the atmosphere was. Tim was plotting something and Jason was trying _very_ hard not to just bolt out of the house with some flimsy excuse. He hated how antsy and terrified he felt, like a child called into the principal's office, and it got worse when Dick got home. Jason's not blind, he knew that Dick had been acting dodgy as well recently, he just hadn't bothered to investigate. They had both silently agreed to stay out of each other's business. Jason couldn't stop bouncing his leg throughout dinner, gaze flickering from Tim to Dick, who was absentmindedly rambling to hide his own nerves. They were so fucked. Once they finished eating, Dick and Jason both started heading towards Tim's bedroom, as per usual when a scene was planned. “Slight change of plans. We need to have a talk first.” The two men shared a look of horror before quickly hiding it and innocently sitting on the couch.

“What do we need to talk about? Are we changing the scene?” Dick asked, not quite meeting Tim's gaze. Jason stubbornly met it head on.

“Yes. It seems like the two of you have something that you need to talk to me about.”

“Nope, everything's fine,” Dick responded nonchalantly and Tim cocked an eyebrow, turning his calm gaze on Jason. He shrugged.

“Nothing in particular.”

“Really?” Tim drawled, staring them down. Neither caved and he sighed. “Why are you two avoiding me? If something is up, we're supposed to talk about it. That's one of our ground rules.” Jason and Dick both shifted awkwardly in their seats. Tim was right and that broke Dick much faster than it did Jason.

“It's...It's something kind of hard to talk about.” Dick rubbed at the back of his neck and averted his eyes from Tim.

“Does it have something to do with a kink?” Jason and Dick both tensed. Dick nodded.

“I like knife play.” Jason's eyes snapped to Dick instantly. The other man was blushing, a look of pure shame on his face. Tim, on the other hand, didn't even look slightly fazed by Dick's admission. A part of Jason thought it made sense, in a way. Dick was the biggest adrenaline junkie out of all of them. Of course it would transfer over into the bedroom.

“All right, we can work with that.”

“What?” Tim smiled reassuringly at Dick's shock.

“I said we can work with that. I'm nowhere near opposed to it. Your turn Jason.” He straightened in his chair and audibly exhaled. If Dick could do it, he could too.

“I want you to tie me up.”

“Handcuffs, ropes, or something else?” Great, now Jason was blushing too.

“I don't know. I just...I don't want to be able to move.” Dick leaned into Jason and he readily accepted the physical comfort.

“Okay. That's doable too. I actually just bought some rope to practice knots with, so if you want to start with that we're good. I'll have to look for the other stuff though.”

“What about the handcuffs from before?” Tim scoffed at Dick's comment.

“If Jason's going to be using them more frequently, they're going to be red.” Jason gulped, heat starting to settle in his groin at the thought of being bound and at Tim's mercy so completely.

“What about you?” Tim cocked an eyebrow at Dick.

“Hm?”

“We told you about kinks we've been hiding. It's your turn.”

“You sure?”

“Whatever you say can't be all that bad.” Jason asserted, looking Tim over. The man didn't seem the type to have any kinks that would be out there or too dangerous. Nothing he and Dick wouldn't be willing to try to work with too. Tim shrugged.

“It shouldn't come as much of a shock, but I like edging. I want to do it to you guys. Objections?”

“Nope.”

“Figured as much.”

“Well, now that that's all settled, I was thinking we could do a one-on-one scene to work specifically with those kinks. Who wants to go tomorrow?”

“I think I need more time to prepare,” Dick blurted out nervously. It had probably taken everything he had to even admit to liking knife play. Tim nodded and turned to Jason. He knew that the smart thing to do would be to buy himself more time. This was all so sudden and he knew Tim wouldn't mind waiting. If anything, he'd use the time to get more equipment.

“I'm game,” Jason replied instead. Tim smiled and nodded.

“All right then. You and I will do a scene tomorrow. For now though, I think something a little more tame is in order.” Dick and Jason watched him intently as he got up and went into his room, returning with their collars, one (Red Hood) red and the other (Nightwing) blue. “Down boys.” Both men immediately knelt on the ground and Tim smiled and lovingly put their collars on them. He petted through their hair and hummed. “How does a movie night sound?”

“Good Sir.”

“Sounds nice Sir,” Dick replied and Tim’s smile grew. He lightly tugged their hair and cupped their cheeks.

“Then be good boys and go to my bed and set up my laptop. I’ll make us some popcorn. You better be in your underwear with a movie queued up by the time I’m done.” Tim lightly smacked their asses as they quickly hopped to their feet and took off for his room. He strode into the kitchen at a leisurely pace and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave, blankly watching it pop and planning out just what he wanted to do to them for their next individual scenes. As their first times, they deserved to be wrecked...after a little bit of a punishment for holding back from him of course.


End file.
